


The Case of the Disturbed Doctor

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is surprised when Holmes agrees to visit a new client, but discovers that his services are also needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Disturbed Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capt_facepalm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_facepalm/gifts).



It was unusual for Holmes to agree to visit a client, rather than have the first consultation in our rooms. His view was that if someone had sufficient cause to need his assistance then they would be prepared to interrupt their own day to journey to Baker Street; and that if they did not wish to make the effort then the case would not be worth his attention. Even bed-ridden Mrs Pomfrey had arranged for a friend to come to Holmes to present her case, not merely relying on the letter that the friend brought with her.

I was therefore surprised when Holmes responded to a note brought by a page. The note requested he attend the rooms of Dr Rowan who had a matter of extreme importance upon which he wished to consult Holmes. Mrs Hudson had brought in the note and told Holmes that the page was waiting for a reply.

“Tell Dr Rowan we shall see him within the hour,” Holmes said. 

He then turned to me. “Watson, I shall need complete silence for the next quarter of an hour, and then I shall be ready to depart. If I am right, this is a matter that I have already been observing from a distance.”

He spent the time reading various newspaper cuttings which were scattered across his desk, discarding some once perused; rereading some two or three times, presumably to ensure familiarity with the minutest detail. I watched, fascinated with how he was absorbing all the information. As soon as he had finished he sprang up and his absolute stillness was transformed into physical energy.

“Right, Watson, time to be off,” he exclaimed as he reached for his hat and coat.

He then waited impatiently while I retrieved my own outer garments before taking the stairs two at a time. I followed at a slower pace. Sometimes I feel I should start to leave five minute before Holmes so that we are both on the street at the same time.

He hailed a cab and we were soon hurrying towards Harley Street. I had heard of Dr Rowan, for he was one of the foremost experts in his field. He was reputed to undertake treatment for those who could not afford his usual fees in order to further his own knowledge. I had not had cause to consult him myself, but fellow physicians had told me that, despite his considerable learning, he was able to communicate in such a way that others with less medical ability could easily understand him.

Upon our arrival at his house the page ushered us immediately into his consulting rooms. Dr Rowan was sitting behind his desk and rose to greet us as we entered.

“Thank you for coming so promptly. I was unsure what I should do for the best.”

“You have acted very wisely. You have not been hurt in any way?”

Nevertheless, Dr Rowan looked somewhat shaken.

“No. The man, he called himself Pinch, was extremely polite. But there was a sense of menace in his words.”

“Tell me exactly what he said.”

“He said he understood I had developed an anti-toxin and he had a cousin who was suffering from the disease that this treated. I explained that I was still researching and developing my substance and that although I had had considerable success, I could not guarantee it would work for his cousin. I added that I would always examine my patient and where possible prescribe other forms of treatment before giving an injection.”

Holmes nodded and Rowan continued, “He insisted that an injection was essential and mentioned that a few of my colleagues had had unfortunate accidents quite recently. I understood his meaning, of course. He wanted me to go with him at once, but I delayed by saying that I did not store the anti-toxin, but had to make some whenever I needed to use it.”

Holmes suddenly looked up. “Have you noticed any chemicals missing recently?”

“Now that you mention it, I have. Over the past week, possibly even the past fortnight I have thought some of the bottles have contained a little less than I had expected. I had not really thought about it, assuming that there had been some evaporation, or that I had confused the amounts in two different bottles.”

“I suspect that one of your staff may be in collusion with this man Pinch and his confederates and he has been stealing some of your chemicals. It may well be that they have been trying to make your solution by themselves. Has anyone begun to work for you recently?”

“Not in the last few weeks. Bennett, who I have employed to assist with some basic correspondence and copy my notes has been here for the last four or five months, other than that it must be at least a year since we had any new staff.”

“And you would trust them all?” I asked.

Rowan considered for a moment. “I have had no cause to do otherwise with any of my staff, however if I had to choose one who might be responsible for stealing my chemicals it would be Bennett. He is more highly educated than most men in his position, and although that is no reason to doubt him, I suspect he would know what he was handling.”

“Yes, that does make sense,” Holmes said. “But we must prepare to go. I would suggest that I accompany you in the role of your assistant from the hospital. I presume you have not in fact prepared any solution.”

“Oh but I have. I used the time before you arrived to prepare it. There is a chance that the request is genuine and I do not wish to deny a patient something if it could make a difference to their survival.”

Holmes looked disbelieving, but I could understand Rowan’s position. No matter the circumstances, the desire to alleviate the suffering of a patient was paramount.

“You have the address?” Holmes continued.

“Pinch said he would return in a carriage and convey me there,” Rowan said.

“That is not so good. I had hoped that Watson could go to Scotland Yard and arrange for assistance for us. However, we shall have to make do.” Holmes turned to me. “Watson, if you would kindly wait outside, choosing a spot where you cannot be seen. When we depart ensure that you follow us discretely. I am confident that is not above the wit of the average cabbie – you have only to spin them a tale of a suspicious husband following a former friend.”

I agreed, although I was not convinced that anyone would believe me if I were to say such a thing. Rowan suggested that I leave via the servants’ entrance to avoid raising any suspicions. I found a spot where I could see the traffic along the road within being observed myself. It was not long before a cab drew up and a man descended from it. 

I watched as he went into the house and then waited for him to re-appear with Rowan and Holmes. I had presumed that Pinch, assuming it was indeed him, would return quickly and was surprised when this was not the case. Then, after waiting for about five minutes, the cab departed. I was certain that there were no passengers, for it was impossible for anyone to have entered the cab without my seeing them. Clearly something had happened.

I knocked on the front door and within seconds it was opened. I had expected it would be the page who answered, but instead it was a middle-aged man, who I did not recognise. I thought quickly.

“Please,” I said stepping inside, “I need to see Dr Rowan urgently.”

“He’s with a patient,” the man replied. “I suggest you come back later.”

“May I at least sit in his waiting room?”

“No, that is out of the question.”

I could not afford to prevaricate any longer and raised my stick and hit the man firmly on the head. I did not like having to do so, but his lack of co-operation suggested that he was in league with Pinch and I was not prepared to wait. He fell backwards. I was about to run up the stairs when there was another knock on the door. Quickly I pushed the unconscious man in the gap underneath the stairs and slipped in beside him.

There was a further knock and then the door was slowly opened.

“Where is the man?” an angry voice said.

“I told you not to trust Bennett,” another replied. “He’s run at the first sign of trouble.”

“We don’t need him now,” the first said. “They should be upstairs waiting for us.”

I listened as the two men went up the stairs and then followed as quietly as I could. I heard the sound of angry voices from Rowan’s consulting rooms, followed by the first man saying “Mr Holmes. I might have known that if there was any interference it would be from you. However, I do not intend to let you thwart my plans.”

I could not tell what was happening, but I then heard Rowan say in shaky tones. “Violence is not necessary. Please tell me what it is you want.”

I listened no longer, but burst into the room, brandishing my stick. My arrival was sufficient to distract the two who had preceded me long enough for Holmes to deliver an impressive upper cut to one of them. The other used his own stick to knock mine out of my hand, but, although I do not possess Holmes’ boxing abilities, I have always been able to brawl with the best. In a short period of time the two had been subdued. I turned my attention to Pinch, but realised Holmes must have been anticipating trouble of some description, for he was already tied to a chair.

“A timely entrance on your behalf, Watson,” Holmes said. He turned to Rowan. “Would you be so good as to send someone for the police.”

“At once. Bennett should be around.”

“I’m afraid that Bennett is currently lying unconscious underneath your stairs,” I said.

Holmes smirked. “Maybe you could find someone else to go.”

Fortunately the page had returned to the house. It transpired that Bennett had sent him on an errand that would keep him out of the house whilst Bennett’s confederates were present. It was not long before two constables arrived and took charge of our prisoners. Holmes and I said our farewells to Rowan and returned to Baker Street.

“A very satisfactory conclusion to the case,” Holmes said. “I have been following accounts of a gang who have been misappropriating certain medicinal compounds for a few weeks. It was fortunate that Dr Rowan called us in so promptly; we have been able to deal a considerable blow to the gang’s workings.”

“You speak as though you have not brought their activities to a close.”

“Oh no. There is a greater mind behind those we caught today. One who will be much harder to trap.” Holmes poured us each a brandy. “Nevertheless, let us drink to our success so far.”


End file.
